


A Drunken New Year's Eve

by masterofdestiny



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Donald Duck is the Duck Avenger, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Happy Ending, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Loss of Virginity, Mating, Mating Bites, Rough Kissing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofdestiny/pseuds/masterofdestiny
Summary: Donald Duck and Xadhoom spend a New Year's Eve together. What can go wrong?
Relationships: Donald Duck/Xadhoom
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	A Drunken New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, 
> 
> I wrote this story because there aren't many Donald Duck x Xadhoom fanfics on AO3. I hope you enjoy it.

A Drunken New Year's Eve

December 31, 2020

Somewhere in Space, The Duck Avenger and Xadhoom came back to their base after defeating a gang of Evronians.  
-Hey Xadhoom-the duck superhero asked his comrade-Tonight 2020 ends. How are you gonna spend New Year’s Eve?  
She looked at him and crossed her hands-Dunno, I don’t have any friends or home where I can celebrate it. Maybe I will just watch Earth from the Space.  
Upon hearing this, the superhero felt sorry for her-You know, you can hang out with me if you don’t mind.  
The alien scientist raised her eyebrows in suprise-Really? You want me to celebrate it with you?  
-Why not? My nephews are camping so I am alone. We can have fun together if you want. So?  
Xadhoom smirked. A certain idea came to her mind.  
-If you say so, then let’s go, The Duck Avenger.

Some time later, in Duckburg the 30 years old drake dressed in black and yellow sailor shirt as well as the 30 years old humanoid alien dressed in black-and-red armor were sitting in Donald’s home. He brought up two cans of beer and gave one to Xadhoom while keeping one for himself.  
-Happy New Year, Xadhoom!-Donald shouted happily as he raised his arm.  
-Happy New Year too, Donald!-Xadhoom spoke as she smiled warmly and also raised her arm.  
After having spoken these words, Donald and Xadhoom drank the entire alcohol. Immediately, Donald widened his eyes and coughed a bit while Xadhoom groaned something unintelligible as her eyes glowed bright yellow. They quickly drank another caps of beer to get rid of this strange sensation, then another two and before either of them could notice, they were both drunk and rolling childishly on the floor, giggling.  
-Wow, what a goooood feelllliiing.-Xadhoom stuttered happily as she finally managed to stood up. Upon seeing her friend trying to stand up without success, she grinned and walked toward him before grabbing his shirt and lifting him up.  
-You know Donald-she smiled as their eyes met-I think we should dance a bit.  
-Your w-wish is my command, Xad-h-hoom-Donald muttered unintelligibly as he puts his hand on her hips as she put her hands on his shoulders.  
-Then enjoy-she whispered sensually into his ear as the two began dancing, slowly and gracefully. Sometimes, they were so close that their stomachs were pressed tightly against each other, sometimes they were jumping and shouting wildly and sometimes they were just slowly moving their feet from one place to another. But eventually, Donald and Xadhoom stopped dancing and instead stood up, with him pullling her into a warm hug. Instinctivately, the alien scientist put her hands on his cheeks and tilted his head so that he could see her face to face while he put his hands on her hips and gripped it.  
-Happy New Year, Xadhoom-he spoke in deep, low voice as he found himself attracted tot he strong woman’s glowing eyes.  
-Happy New Year, Donald-she replied in low, primal voice and gulped as she could feel his pectorals, raw and toned, pressed tightly against her soft and big breasts. And then, the alcohol made her do something she never thought she could be capable of. She smiled seductivately as she leaned closer.  
-Xadhoom?-Donald muttered in confusion and tried to push her away, only for her to pull him closer so much that their bodies were now glued to each other-What are you….  
-Don’t worry, Duck avenger-she spoke calmly as she let her hand briefly massage his toned chest, earning a deep moan from the muscular duck-I am just enjoying a little intimacy with my future……mate.  
-Mate?-He widened his eyes as he understood what she meant. Instinctivately, he gripped her hips closer before letting them grab her buttocks-You mean….us….but we..  
She licked his beak playfully-Relax. You will love it.  
-But-Donald tried to run but found himself paralysed from fear and excitation. The fact that Xadhoom grabbed his head firmly also didn’t help-But I…but weMMMMPPHHHHHHH!  
And just like that, Xadhoom pressed her lips against his beak, silencing his moans of protests.  
LEMON  
Donald could feel the heat overwhelming his body. He tried one last time to resist Xadhoom’s seduction, but she knew what to do. She slowly and strongly rubbed her body against his own, earning a loud moan from her friend. The drake eventually succumbed to lust and, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulled the sexy alien close and invaded her mouth with her tongue. The couple kept making out for several minutes before they had to pull apart for a fresh air. She gave her lover a seductive smile and again rubbed her hot body against his own, with his hardening penis rubbing her pussy hidden beneath a red piece of armor. This caused the short drake to let out a deep, loud and aggresive groan but then he decided it was time to take control. Donald grabbed Xadhoom’s ass as she wrapped her long legs around his ass and, easily lifting her up, took her tot he bedroom as they resumed kissing.

Once the two lovers entered the bedroom, Donald and Xadhoom separated and quickly undressed themselves, with his black-and-yellow shirt and blue cap getting thrown unceremoniously in the corner alongside with Xadhoom’s black-and-red armor. They were now both proudly naked.  
-Wow, You look so handsome, The Duck Avenger-Xadhoom slurred and slowly sat on the bed, her eyes focused on Donald’s toned, muscular six-pack, his hard, mid-length penis and his raw and strong pectorals-You are way sexier than I thought.  
-You are also hot, Xadhoom-Donald licked his beak as he hungrily looked at her blonde mohawk, at her blonde pubic hair, her long legs and her slender, athletic body-A fucking Goddess. I must have been blind to not notice it earlier.  
The alien woman then coquettishly spread her legs open and looked at him-Now, be a good boy and fuck me. Fuck me with all your strenght and don’t hold back.  
The superhero gulped and nodded.  
-You wish is my command.  
He then walked towards her, pulled her legs apart with his strong arms and, without any remorse, thrusted his hard member deep inside her wet womb.  
-AAAarrRgHHhhhh….  
-GooaAAAahhHHh….  
These primitive moans escaped the throats of two lovers as their reproductive organs finally connected, taking each other virginity. They shuddered nervously upon feeling such a strong wave of pain in their nether regions, with him grabbing her ass and her grabbing his hands for comforts. Eventually, their bodies got accustomed and the couple smiled in relief. The muscular, tall man then looked at his lover and grinned before thrusting into her, roughly and confidently. The beautiful woman moaned in joy upon feeling his strong cock invading her womb and returned the favour by wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him into a tight hug. The couple then created a rhytm-he would thrust himself deeper and deeper, occasionaly kissing her lips and neck as well as sucking her round breasts, while she would massage his back, kiss his beak and neck and then playfully grabbing his ass.  
-WOW-Xadhoom yelled animalistically, having completely lost the clarity of her mind and then kissed her lover passionately, enjoying every second of their mouths connecting-I LOVE YOU DONALD DUCK!! FUCK ME, MATE WITH ME, CLAIM ME AS YOUR OWN!!!  
-I LOVE YOU TOO XADHOOM!-Donald muttered. Normally, he would be suprised that his voice changed and was now deeper, clearer and lower, but since he was completelt overwhelmed by primal instincts he didn’t care and simply lifted his lover and kept penetrating her womb-I THINK WE MAKE A GOOD COUPLE.  
After many hours of intense lovemaking, there were only 30 minutes untill the ocuntdown reached zero. At the same time, the copulating souple continued their mating, but unfortunately, everything has to end. Xadhoom, upon feeling something powerful and primal, broke the kiss and quickly sank her teeth in her mate’s shoulder, greedily drinking his blood as well as earning a loud roar from the drunk duck. He returned the favour and, before the drunk woman realised what was going on, he bit her shoulder with such a force that he could taste her blood and happily licked it, enjoying the low groans of his mate. But then, they could feel a sudden wave of heat in their nether regions and, realising what was coming, started fucking faster and stronger.  
-NOOOOO. NOT YEEEEEETTT….-Donald moaned and tried to come out, only for Xadhoom to grab his ass and slam his dick back deep inside her pussy.  
-PLEASE….-she begged him frantically-WE MUST….WE MUST….  
But just like that, her vaginal muscler gripped his twitching penis and, exactly on the same time the countdown reached ZERO, the superhero and warrior-scientist finally gave up and, letting out the most primal, animalistic and passionate screams in their young lives, came. His penis twitched and shoot the huge wave of dense, white semen and she also came, releasing just as much green, hot semen. They hugged each other tightly and shuddered, with their eyes closed. The intimacy that was now bonding Xadhoom and Donald Duck was too strong, too pure, too pleasant that all they could too was moan and sweat as their fluids mixed and their hips kept bouncing. Eventually, their orgasms finally vanished and to the great relief of both of them the young male sighed and fell numbly, only for the young woman to pull him into a protective and tender hug, his head landing between her breasts. Donald and Xadhoom then fell asleep, never breaking their hug and smiling warmly.  
2021 was going to be a good year indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! I hope 2021 will be the best year in your lives :)


End file.
